


Pot Brownies

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Gilbert-holtzmann family [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Weed, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Erin accidentally eats Pot Brownies





	Pot Brownies

“I have called this team meeting to discuss drugs.” Erin watched as her friends let out a loud sigh. Kevin furrowed his brow and then made an “oh” face. He then proceeded to raise his hand. “Yes, Kevin?” Erin pointed at him.

“Is this because me and Holtz smoked weed last week?” The team let out a collective groan.

“No, Kevin, dear, it's because Holtzmann probably blabbed.” Patty said flatly. They all looked at Holtzmann who shook her head.

“You, all knew?” Erin said in surprise. She looked at them in disappointment and shook her head. Abby gave Erin a warm smile.

“Look, Erin, we all knew and we’ve smoked with Holtzmann. The only reason we didn't tell you was because we knew you would freak out.” Abby said. Erin tapped her foot in anger as she crossed her arms.

“We'll, I'm putting a stop to your late night weed feasts. I don't want Marie to think it's okay to do drugs, especially behind my back.” Erin glared at Holtzmann, who shrunk down in her seat. Patty rolled her eyes as Erin started to lecture them like a group of high school kids in health class.

“And that is why drugs are bad. Any questions?” Erin looked at her friends who had bored and blank expressions on their faces. Erin let out a sigh. “Hey, I just want us all to be safe!” Abby shook her head.

“I highly doubt smoking every once in while will lead us to do coke lines off of someone's stomach.” Abby said bluntly. Erin stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She hoped someone would defend her, but no one did. After a few moments of silence, she rolled her eyes, walked back up the stairs, and pouted at her desk.

“What are you smiling about?” Patty asked, confused at Holtzmann grinning face.

“Erin said we shouldn’t smoke weed, right?” Holtzmann’s grin grew.

“Yes, Holtzy. Where were you for the last hour?”

“She never said anything about eating weed.”

“What is your sick, twisted mind planning?” Patty asked, intrigued.

“She never said we couldn't have pot brownies.” Holtzmann said. Holtzmann stood up and walked to the kitchen while humming to “Waking Me Up Before You Go Go” by Wham. She stirred a batch of brownie mix and then added the pot mix stirring it together. She poured it into the pan and put it in the oven. Abby and Patty, who had an idea of what was going to happen, left to ‘do work’.

“Jillian, you need to get dress my parents will be here any minute.” Erin said. She was in her pink fluffy robe, her makeup half done and her hair wet from a shower. Holtzmann sighed and followed behind her wife. Holtzmann came back downstairs in her matching blue fluffy robe and pulled out the brownies of the oven and set them on the stove. She walked back upstairs and got dressed in what she called her fancy flannel and jeans. The sound of the front door opening could be heard followed by the sound of low murmurs.

“Marie, your grandparents are here. Jillian, my parents are here.” Erin called upstairs. The two walked down the stairs, both anything but pleased. Marie was dressed in a floral dress and Holtzmann was dressed in flannel with jeans. Erin’s parents lips were pursed as they looked Marie and Holtzmann up and down.

“We made these for you, dear.” Mrs. Gilbert said as she handed Erin a pan of brownies.

“Oh, wow, you shouldn’t have, Mother! Thank you!” Erin smiled as she took the pan to the kitchen. She placed them next to Holtzmann's pan of brownies, her stomach started to rumble.

“Well there are two pans of brownies.” Erin walked over to a drawer and pulled out a knife. She started cutting out a brownie, unknowing that they contained weed.

“Mhm...this one taste funny.” Erin thought to herself as she cut out two more pieces. “Woah, these brownies have a kick!” She felt the room spin and bright colors flashed before her eyes. She let out a loud giggle that ended with a snort. She quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widened. She walked quickly to the living room.

“Pts..Holtz..pts..Jillian!” Erin said loudly with a giggle. Holtzmann eyes went wide as she saw the glazed over stare. Holtzmann moved Erin to the hallway. “I ate three brownies and now I feel funny!” Holtzmann gasped.

“Well, you feel funny because there was pot in those brownies.” She said nervously, and pretending to be ashamed. Erin let out a loud laugh but clenched her fist.

“If I weren't so high right now, I would be pissed!” Erin giggled again. Her eyes went wide as she stared at her hand while making her fingers wiggle.

“Erin, dear, you know it's rude to have a whispering conversation while you have guest.” Mrs. Gilbert's voice was harsh.

“Sorry, Mother.” Erin mumbled as she ushered them into the dining room. They sat awkwardly at dinner table, the only sound was the scraping of the forks and an awkward cough. Erin started making faces in her spoon and made sad, happy, and wide faces. Her parents furrowed their brows. Marie leaned over to Holtzmann.

“What's wrong with Mom?” Marie whispered.

“You're mother accidentally ate my pot brownies.” Marie scrunched up her face.

“Oh….Oh!” Marie let out a small chuckle as she looked over at her mother, who was waving her hand back and forth while giggling to herself. This only made the Gilberts angry.

“Erin, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it needs to stop. It is unlady like!” Mrs. Gilbert scoffed. Erin let out a loud laugh with a snort.

“What's gotten into me-”’

“So, the potatoes were amazing!” Holtzmann interrupted Erin.

“I'm high as a fucking kite!” She let out a giggle.

“Erin Elizabeth Gilbert, I knew this dumb faze of yours was going to lead to a nervous breakdown!” Mrs.Gilbert said in shock.

“First ghostbusting, then marriage to a woman, and now drugs!” Mr. Gilbert said.

“Look-”

“Holtz, stop” Erin voice was filled with soft anger.

“You can't keep doing this to me. Trying to come into my life to put me and my family down. You don't control me anymore. I'm a fucking adult!” Erin said with a satisfied grin as Marie and Holtzmann clapped.

“And, for the record, you're wonderful granddaughter started dating the most nicest girl and I definitely will support her sexual identity.” Erin said smiling at her daughter.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” Mrs. Gilbert said harshly. Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert quickly left the house. Erin turned her angry attention to Holtzmann, who gave her a small ‘please don’t kill me’ smile.

“Marie, go upstairs to your room. Your mother and I need to talk.” Erin had a smirk on her face.

“Sure, Mom.” Marie said quietly. “What flowers do you want at your funeral?” She asked Holtzmann.

“ Wreath, please!”

“Got it!” Marie nodded before running to her room.

“Okay, so I know you’re probably mad, but-” Holtzmann was interrupted by Erin kissing her.

“This is the dumbest and smartest thing you’ve ever done.” Erin giggled.

“Can I tell Abby and Patty about this?”

“No, and you’ll be getting a lecture when I’m off this high.” Erin grinned. “Until then, kiss me.” She said before wrapping her arms around Holtzmann. 


End file.
